Mixels - Zorch's Ghost Story: Deleted Scene
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: This took place after the séance disaster and before Zorch's challenge. The Cragsters had enough with Zorch's pranks, so, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky decide to become ghosts and haunt Zorch for what he did to them.


All six Cragsters gathered around and held hands.

Rokkura: "As consort to the spirit world, I now commence this séance. Yami, tsuki, ketsueki aka, kogyo, iwa, cho shizen, mayonaka!" (Japanese for "Darkness, moon, blood red, mining, rocks, supernatural, midnight! ") "I now summon the unliving!"

Krader: "Ghost here?"

Rokkura: "Not yet, Krader." (focused) "If you are here, please knock."

Meanwhile, as on cue, Zorch lights the fireworks and rockets and knocked on the door many times.

Krader: "They here..."

Seismo: (spooked) "Me scared."

Rokkura: "Calm down! Let's set up the Ouija board so we can-"

Without warning, an explosion of fireworks came outside as the Cragsters looked around. Rokkura was gonna look outside until one of the rockets exploded on the front lawn, causing fear to the Cragsters. Zorch laughed as he heard them scream in terror.

Seismo and Shuff: (frightened) "ANGRY GHOSTIES!"

Owla: (spooked) "What is going on?!"

Chucky: (spooked) "Maybe we're being attacked by ghosts of Nixels!"

Krader: (upset) "Aw, me no like Nixels!"

Owla: "What are we gonna do?!"

Rokkura: (nervous) "Calm down, everyone. We'll just-" (notices Zorch outside) "Zorch?"

Krader: (confused) "Zorch?!"

Seismo and Shuff: (shocked) "ZORCH?!"

Zorch: "Looks like someone made the spirits angry." (laughs and runs away)

Krader: (to Rokkura) "Me explain later... Anyway, we dig-dig heck out of here as fast as we can before it too late!" (to all five Cragsters) "Now quick! DIG-DIG!"

Rokkura: (nervous) "Uh, Krader, are you sure this is a great idea?"

Krader: "No worry!" (holds Rokkura's hand) "Me positive!"

* * *

Cut to Zorch, who was running far away from the Mines. Zorch watched the fireworks and rockets exploding until one of the rockets hit the house that the six Cragsters were in. Zorch ran back at the remains of the house and found that there was nobody there; no survivors, no bodies, nothing! Zorch rolled his eyes and didn't care that it was dangerous. He didn't care that it was a bad idea. Dangerous or not, it was his best prank yet.

Zorch: "I guess the Cragsters finally chickened out and ran away." (flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken)

Zorch was interrupted when he saw Lunk laughing at Zorch's chicken impression.

Lunk: (laughing) "Duh! Duh! Do it again! Do it again! Duh! Cluck like a chicken! I love chickens! Duh!" (laughs)

Zorch: (unimpressed) "Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

Lunk gasps in shock. This made him cry and walk slowly away. Zorch laughed at Lunk's dimsay as he wandered off happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six Cragsters, who are still alive, came out from underground and looked at the destroyed house in shock, regret and terror.

Rokkura: (horrified) "My house!" (worried) "What happened?!"

Krader, Seismo and Shuff: (irritated) "Zorch happened."

Owla: (shocked) "Zorch did this?!"

Chucky: (worried) "Why did he do that?"

Shuff: (bored) "We no like Zorch and we no like him pulling pranks on us."

Seismo: (upset) "Now he scared us by ruining séance! Me no like Zorch's prank!"

Rokkura, Owla and Chucky: (shocked) "HE WAS PRANKING US!"

The six noticed Zorch walking away when they heard his laughter. Because Zorch ruined their séance and destroyed Rokkura's house, this made Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky really angry as they growled fearsomly and a deathly dark blood red aura of anger and vengeance materialized around them and disappeared ten seconds later.

Rokkura: (angry) "That little excuse for an Infernite wants to scare us? Then, we'll scare him back!"

Krader: (smiles evily) "No worry, guys. Me have rock solid plan." (as the Foyer music from the Disneyland/Walt Disney World ride, 'The Haunted Mansion' plays) "We write him prank letter to lure him into trap." (Chucky nods and writes the letter) "When Zorch here, we freak him out a bit, time right, we disguise ourselves as ghosts and scare dirtbag until he nothing but crybaby. We just put on sheets as ghost costumes-"

Rokkura: (smiles mischievously) "And/or we can turns ourselves into real ghosts by using the Soul Pendants I bought at a pawn shop." (hands Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Owla and Chucky each Soul Pendant) "Once we put them on, we will be magically turned into real and scary ghosts. And yes, Krader, we can still put on the sheets as ghost costumes."

Chucky: "I'm done with the letter. Also, this prank is full-proof."

Owla: "And we can also put on creepy contact lenses, colorless and ash body-makeup and put ashes on the sheets as well and wear the pendants before we 'disappear'. In fact, let's put them on to test them out."

Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky then put on their Soul Pendants and a ghostly white aura materialized around them as they began to transform.

When the transformation is finished, they were ghostly white with hints of teal and light teal, they're eyes were dark teal with teal pupils, they all have light teal ghostly wisp-tails instead of legs and feet, ghostly white robes and chains all over their bodies from torso to... wisp; all six Cragsters had turned into real ghosts, which means the Soul Pendants work.

Ghost!Krader: _"Whoa! We real ghosts!"_

Ghost!Rokkura nods in agreement and relief.

Ghost!Seismo: (giggles) _"Now we no fear ghosts anymore."_

Ghost!Shuff: (agreeing) _"Yeah, Seismo!"_

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: (cheering) _"Rad fun! Rad fun!"_ (laughing)

Ghost!Rokkura: _"Exactly, Plus, we can use our cubits just in case we wanna be scarier, right guys?"_

Ghost!Chucky: (agreeing) _"Absolutely!"_

Ghost!Shuff: (agreeing) _"Yeah!"_

Ghost!Seismo: (agreeing) _"Ditto!"_

Ghost!Owla: (agreeing) _"You can count on us!"_

Ghost!Krader: (agreeing) _"Great!"_ (smiles evily; in an eerie tone) _"We give Zorch big haunt-haunt he no forget!..."_ (screams in a ghostly tone) _"EVER!"_ (he, Ghost!Seismo, Ghost!Shuff, Ghost!Rokkura, Ghost!Owla and Ghost!Chucky laugh evily)

Then, the ghosts of the six Cragsters decided to sing their favorite song.

 ***cue Grim Grinning Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion***

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**When crypt doors creak, and tombstones quake**_

GhostSeismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**Spooks come out for swinging wake**_

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**Happy haunts materialize**_

GhostSeismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**And begin to vocalize**_

Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**Now no close your eyes and no try to hide**_

GhostSeismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**Or silly spook may sit by your side**_

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**Shrouded in daft disguise**_

Ghost!Rokkura (speaking): _**They pretend to terrorize  
Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

Ghost!Chucky (speaking): _**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**_

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**_

Ghost!Seismo (speaking): _**Start to shriek**_

Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**And harmonize**_

Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

Ghost!Krader (singing): _**When you hear knell of requiem bell**_

GhostSeismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**_

Ghost!Owla (speaking): _**Restless bones etherialize  
Rise as spooks of every size**_

Ghost!Krader (speaking): _**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**_

Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff (singing): _**If you would like to join our jamboree  
There simple rule that compulsory  
Mortals pay token fee  
Rest in peace, haunting free  
So hurry back we would like your company**_

During their last verse, Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff are starting to fade away, literally, and so are Ghost!Rokkura, Ghost!Owla and Ghost!Chucky. As they are slowly vanishing without a trace, Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff were humming to the song and floating away. Ghost!Rokkura, Ghost!Owla and Ghost!Chucky were slowly vanishing too as they followed the other ghostly Cragsters. When Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff stopped humming, the ghosts of Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Rokkura disappeared without a trace and left to letter behind.

* * *

Cut to Flain and Flamzer arriving the Mines.

Flamzer: "I'm telling you, Flain. We gotta ask one of the Cragsters if they can babysit your daughter, Inferna.

Flain: (worried) "I don't know, dude. I haven't introduced her to my Cragster compadres yet. You think they're too tough on babies?"

Flamzer: (concerned) "Well, now that you mention it-" (he and Flain gasp in shock/horror)

When they got there, to their horror and shock) they discovered that Rokkura's house was destroyed, burned and reduced to ashes and smithereens and that there were no survivors in this house, believing that Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky have all died in a fire or an explosion. What they didn't notice was the letter on the ground

Flamzer: (horrified) "OH MY MIXELS! IT'S ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIC!"

This made Flain realize in anger that it was one of Zorch's pranks that killed six innocent Cragsters.

Flain: (angry) "ZORCH!"


End file.
